thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
James
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-6-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=75 mph |designer(s)=George Hughes |builder(s)=Horwich Works |year_built=1912-1913 |arrived_on_sodor=1924-5 (1923 according to RBTL) |number=NWR 5 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }}James is a mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the North Western Railway, usually working along the Main Line. He can be vain and sometimes boastful, but means well and is a hard worker. Biography *Click here to view James' coverage. Personality James is very proud of his splendid red paintwork. He dislikes pulling trucks and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Edward, Percy, Toby and Duck. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Even before he was repainted red he was rather boastful. James was the last of the steam engines to retain a prejudice against diesels. However, after stalling on a cold day, he was rescued by the Works Diesel and James had to admit that nothing was wrong with diesels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Since the seventeenth season, James has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other engines for fun, or to get out of jobs he dislikes doing. Following a particularly mean-spirited prank he played on Percy in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down. Despite everything else, James has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like every other engine, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Technical Details Basis James is based on the L&YR Class 28, a class of 0-6-0 mixed-traffic tender locomotive designed by George Hughes for the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and built by Horwich Works between 1909 and 1912. It was a rebuild of Aspinall's Class 27, with the addition of a Belpaire firebox, a Schmidt/"twin-plug" superheater, and the extension of the footplate and front sandboxes. According to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, James is an experimental member of the Class 28s; he is fitted with a front pony truck (thus making him a 2-6-0 instead of an 0-6-0), 5'6" driving wheels instead of the class' original 5'1" ones and a Fowler tender. His front sandboxes also appear to be mounted underneath his footplate rather than joined to his leadings splashers. BD9EA1FC-74FB-4ECE-9138-C63E0EBA0B9E.jpeg|James' basis Livery James is painted in NWR red with black lining and gold boiler bands. His dome is brass and his number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with black lining. In the Railway Series, James' black lining became blue after Main Line Engines. His roof colour was also inconsistently illustrated as either black or red; since Clive Spong became illustrator, James has been consistently illustrated with a red cab roof. James has also been seen in several other liveries aside from his red one: *In the Railway Series, James would of originally been painted in L&YR passenger black, but any white has never been depicted making his appearance akin to their goods livery instead. In the television series, James was originally depicted as having always been red, even when he was a new engine, (except for his appearance in his black livery in The Adventure Begins. He also had red lining on the back of his tender, which was removed after his repaint). *In The Green Controller, James was mistakenly painted in yellow and black stripes on Percy's orders. He was quickly repainted back into his original livery when the problem was noticed. *In Tickled Pink, James was painted in a pink undercoat before his standard red coat could be applied. Although he was said to be in an undercoat, James still retained his lining, number and black wheels and smokebox. *In The Great Race, James was painted in golden floral patterns for the Great Railway Show. He was repainted back into his original livery when he returned to Sodor. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 1' - Thomas and Gordon (cameo), Edward and Gordon (cameo), The Sad Story of Henry (cameo), Edward, Gordon and Henry (cameo), Thomas' Train (cameo), Thomas and the Trucks (cameo), Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express, Thomas Goes Fishing, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed (does not speak), Percy Runs Away, Coal, The Flying Kipper (cameo), Whistles and Sneezes (cameo), Thomas in Trouble (cameo), Dirty Objects, Off the Rails (does not speak) and Thomas' Christmas Party *'Series 2' - Cows (cameo), Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave (does not speak), Better Late Than Never, The Missing Coach (cancelled episode), Break Van, The Deputation, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Gordon Goes Foreign (episode cancelled), Percy's Promise (cameo), Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped (does not speak), Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again (cameo), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *'Series 4' - Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Four Little Engines (does not speak), Rock 'n' Roll, Steam Roller (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Train Stops Play (cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By (cameo), Bulls Eyes (cameo), Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish (cameo) and Mind that Bike (cameo) *'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (cameo), James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo), Haunted Henry (cameo), Something in the Air (cameo), Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find (cameo), Happy Ever After (cameo), Make Someone Happy and Busy Going Backwards *'Series 6' - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky (cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo), The Fogman, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine (cameo), Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine (does not speak) *'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band (stock footage cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo) and Three Cheers for Thomas (stock footage cameo) *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Tale for Thomas (cameo) and Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) *'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Percy's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas to the Rescue (cameo), James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge (does not speak), Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Halloween (cameo), James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School (cameo), Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet *'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow (does not speak), Molly's Special Special (cameo), Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue (cameo), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks, Saving Edward (cameo), Thomas and the Golden Eagle (cameo), Keeping Up with James and Flour Power (cameo) *'Series 10' - Follow that Flour, Thomas and the Jet Plane (cameo), Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree (cameo), It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Seeing the Sights (cameo), Toby's New Shed (cameo), Topped Off Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry (cameo), Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Thomas and the Colours, Duncan's Bluff, Thomas and the Treasure and James the Second Best *'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On (cameo), Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid!, Gordon and the Engineer (not named; only speaks in the Sprout Airings and Japanese version), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (cameo), Edward and the Mail (cameo), Hide and Peep (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Car (cameo), Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Sir Handel in Charge and Ding-a-Ling *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), James Works it Out, Tram Trouble (cameo) and Percy and the Bandstand (stock footage cameo) *'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble (cameo), Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time (does not speak), Thomas and the Pigs, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite (does not speak), Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All (does not speak), Snow Tracks (cameo), Henry's Good Deeds (cameo), Buzzy Bees (cameo) and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff (cameo), O the Indignity and Jitters and Japes (cameo) *'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo), Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand (cameo), Stuck on You, Kevin the Steamie (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo) and Fiery Flynn (cameo) *'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo), Thomas Toots the Crows (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish (does not speak) and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend (cameo), Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston (cameo), Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin (cameo), Steamie Stafford (cameo), Henry's Hero (cameo), The Lost Puff (cameo), The Thomas Way (cameo), The Phantom Express, Too Many Fire Engines (cameo), No Snow for Thomas (cameo), Santa's Little Engine (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut (cameo) *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable (cameo), Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift (cameo), Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo) and Samson at Your Service *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Salty All At Sea, Helping Hiro (cameo), The Beast of Sodor, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo), Slow Stephen, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Rocky Rescue (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo) and Goodbye Fat Controller *'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend (cameo), Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa (cameo), The Christmas Coffeepot (cameo), Over the Hill, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, All in Vain and Tit for Tat *'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear (cameo), P.A. Problems (cameo), Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line (cameo), Philip's Number (does not speak), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, Emily in the Middle and The Big Freeze *'Season 22' - Number One Engine (stock footage), Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, What Rebecca Does, Thomas Goes to Bollywood (stock footage), An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck (cameo), Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Samson and the Fireworks (cameo), Thomas' Animal Ark, Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) and Counting on Nia (stock footage cameo) *'Season 23' - Chucklesome Trucks Specials *'1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip (does not speak) *'2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Diesels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - Acting Up, Loud and Unclear, Frozen Climbers, Breaking News, Beauty Pageant, Christmas Sing Along, Pop Goes the Babysitter, Lovers Day, The Big Thomas Hunt, Engines of the Wild (brief cameo on the phone), Superhero, Welcome to Sodor, Fashion Fever (cameo), Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Thomas, Free as an Engine, Thomas Holmes, A Piece of Cake and A Walk in the Park *'Season 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3), The Sodor Games (Part 3) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 4) (cameo), Silly Season (Part 1) (cameo), After Party (Part 2), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Thomas World Fair (Part 1), Thomas World Fair (Part 3) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie and Go Thomas! Specials *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation *'2018' - Thomas & Friends: Wild Style (on poster) Voice Actors *Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) *Lucas Gama (Brazil) *Troells Toya (Denmark) *Petri Hanttu (Finland) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) *Tobias Schmidt (Germany) *Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) *Gyurik Istvan (Hungary) *Gadi Levy (Israel) *Gianluca Crisafi (Italy) *Masashi Ebara (Japan) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Mario Castañeda (Latin America) *Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) *Paul Ottar Haga (Norway) *Waldemar Barwiński (Poland) *Anton Savenkov (Russia) *Jorge Teixeira (Spain) *Roger Storm (Sweden) Trivia *James is named after James Furze, a friend of the son of the man who published the second book in the Railway Series. *James was illustrated into The Three Railway Engines as the red engine who tried to push Henry out of the tunnel. However, children began sending letters to Awdry asking why James was painted red prior to the events of Thomas the Tank Engine. Awdry then decided to make the Red Engine a new character altogether. *In Sodor: Reading Between the Lines James is said to have been sold to the NWR in 1923, however this creates anachronisms with events laid out in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways. *In the first season, James was formally introduced in Thomas and the Breakdown Train, which was said to have been his first day on the railway. However, he had appeared in every prior episode as a background character. This may have been done to populate the sets, similar to how the Märklin Engine was used in later episodes. *James has been painted in more liveries than any other engine in the television series, with a total of four. *A large scale working replica of James was built by BBC Visual Effects for a tour in 2003, along with Thomas, Percy, Harold and Jack. The battery powered locomotive is listed in the 2004 Guinness Book of Records as the largest model railway engine ever built, at 2.64 x 1.5 x 6.52 metres. *Andrew Brenner has said in an interview that James is one of his favourite characters, along with Toby, Bill and Ben. *In Toby's New Whistle, James revealed that he once had a three-chime steam whistle. *Although he now has the same voice actor in both dubs, James speaks with a different accent in each; he speaks with an American accent in the US dub, but speaks with an British accent in the UK dub. He is the second character in the show to be in this situation, the first being Belle. *He is the only member of the Steam Team to be a main antagonist. *In the French dub of the Classic Series, James was known as Jacques. *James, Thomas and Henry are the only engines to speak in every special. They, along with Gordon, are the only engines to appear in every special. *Despite being a 2-6-0, some of his merchandise has him without his pilot wheels, making him a 0-6-0 instead. Category:Characters Category:Tender Engines